villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Stalker
'Stalker '''is the secondary antagonist in the ''Jumanji television series. A mysterious demonic protector of the board game, Stalker is a secondary player in the second Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War, despite is not actually participating in any battles. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War Pre-War: Origins The Stalker speaks Yes, I am the one responsible for starting these wars. You may wonder, who would do such things? And why? Who could be heinous enough to look on happily while all these factions tear each other apart? I shall answer your question with another question. What world would treat a being with disgust and prejudice, for circumstances he cannot control? My father was the Nightmare King. A lecherous demon, believe it or not. He had a hobby of... enriching women across the land. He even liked to try a variety of species. Fed up with demons, he tried his hand at an Oberati. Namely, the Banshee. Their child was me. A half demon-half fae. This proved to be... an unwelcome set of circumstances. Demons hated Oberati, and Oberati hated demons. I was welcome nowhere. I hated this world. A world in which I had no place. I wanted revenge. I wanted to make them all suffer. I was immensely powerful--with all the magic strength of an Oberati and a demon, but it wasn’t quite enough to achieve what I wanted alone. My only solace was in my time of worship. I praised and swore to serve the Dark Lord Chernabog. I read books about him and I learned all I could about our evil master. I swore I would end the world in his name I decided to create an amplifier for my abilities. A large gauntlet that blessed me with magic strength beyond belief. The power felt so good. After a few years of causing chaos with my gauntlet, however, I removed it to find my arm... nothing but bone. It was then I realized that the gauntlet would slowly kill me. But the power was an addiction. I didn’t want to stop it. It was worth it. Worth it to destroy those that looked at me with prejudice. And after a few more decades... I woke up to find my skin nearly gone. It was the most painful experience I can recall. Desperate, I hobbled, chunks of meat falling from my person, to the nearest magician I could find. Destane the Archmage happily took the gauntlet off my hands and traded me a dragon statue that, frankly, I also had use for... It didn’t take me long to grow accustomed to living without flesh and only bone. My plans would have to proceed some other way. I made my way to the Underworld and applied for a job with Hades. Thinking nothing of me, Hades took me on as an employee. My job was a simple one, row Hades’ ferry through the River Styx. I simply rowed Hades through the green pool of souls, but I was perfectly able to overhear his business. I needed only to listen to hear all about the Dark Council, and the Crystal. The time of Chernabog would finally come. I could barely contain myself! That is, until that cursed Dark Council ended the beautiful chaos. I decided I would end what the crystal started. I dropped in on one of the most powerful men in the world, Judge Claude Frollo, and ordered him to start a war. This was the spark that would ignite the flames of war. However, my dear lord only faltered, this time at the hands of the infernal Emperor of the Night. I didn’t know if it would work, but as Chernabog’s last living disciple, I searched tirelessly for a piece of the Crystal. Any piece. They were scattered all over the planet, but after a month, I found one buried in the snow. I found that even though my Master was trapped in Hell, I was able to talk to him. Chernabog was the first one to see me not as a half Fae, half demon abomination. He saw me as a chance to resurface. He ordered me to gather a group of Acolytes, which I spent the remainder of the first war doing. I gave them their mission, to find the crystal pieces scattered across the world, and, well... you know the rest. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two Warning The Acolytes During a meeting of The Acolytes, Stalker arrives. He demands that the group speed up their quest to acquire the crystals, as their time is running out. Stalker later continues to put pressure on the group, such as ordering Hecate and Devimon to collect a group of crystals from Queen La. His motives eventually become clear: Stalker's master is none other than the Black God, Chernabog himself. The Crystal Reassembled Eventually, enough efforts of the Acolytes bring the crystal of Darkness back together. As Stalkers attempts to begin the cerimon o release Chernabog back into the mortal plane, matters go poorly for Stalker when Oberon's Anti-Acolytes destroy it. Enraged, Stalker condemns Odin, leader of the Acolytes, to death. He watches happily as Chernabog eagerly kills his failed Acolyte. New Hopes However, Mok Swagger arrives in the Underworld with the Lament Configuration. With an elaborate song and dance number, he summons the Seven Homunculi, deadly creations that will help Stalker in the next war, much to his delight. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Trust Issues As the third war starts, Chernabog speaks through Stalker about his negative attitude towards Mok Swagger and claims that he is not to be trusted. Stalker then exclaims that his partner has a plan, to which Mok hasn't told him yet. Chernabog then states that the souls, that Mok draw to him, restore his strenght. However, he learns of Mok's recent move, as the rockstar sees himself an equal to their ranks. Stalker then settles down Chernabog, claiming that he would be the first one to get rid off Mok, once he would betray him. Dealing with the Oberati ]]However, Stalker is threatened by the forces of Oberon. The fairy king dispatches two of the Oberati, specifically, Banshee, who was the mother of the demon, and Raven to kill Stalker, hoping that it would end Chernabog's dark agenta. Stalker confronts the duo in an underground laboratory. Raven tries to attack, but Stalker hits him back. Banshee then attempts to crush Stalker, by blasting a cog atop him, though her attempt fails, as the cog misses to crush the demon. After he lifts up the cog, Stalker blasts away his mother to parts unknown. He then knocks away Raven, who at the time recovers the hit. Oberon then arrives and uses his magic to crush Stalker under another cog. Despite his mortal death, Stalker's essence survives the battle. New Body, New Beginning Following his fight with Oberon, Stalker makes his way to Hell, only to be discovered by an outraged Chernabog. The demon king then gives up a portion of his own life force to rebuild his loyal servant in a new, more powerful form..., for earlier information, read the article here. Category:TV Show Villains Category:The Acolytes Category:Servant of Chernabog Category:Demons Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Queen Narissa's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Death Gods Category:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the Fall Category:Jumanji Villains Category:The Demon Lords Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Mok's Alliance Category:Ursula's Alliance Category:Inhabitants of Hell Category:Revived Villains Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness Category:Pages with Origins